Don't Walk Away From Love
by SpiritNights
Summary: He Left Her For A Man He Despised- He Walked Away From Love. WILL FINISH SOON.
1. The Mistake

Disclaimer: Well.. Tbh- As much as it upsets me ((; I **don't** own InuYasha.

Summary:**He left her for a man he despised- he walked away from love.**

Title:**Never Walk Away From Love**.

* * *

-

-

-

-

I watched her stand there, watched her turn away. All I did was watch her break my heart, but love her all the more. I never saw her walk away though,- that's what I did.

"But Kagome.." I mumbled, I couldn't bare to walk away and leave her to Kouga. Although, she probably was going to leave me anyway.

I tried to show her one last time, though. I took a chance.

Grabbing her roughly by the arm, I twirled her round so she looked me square in the eyes.

"Why..?" She asked quietly.

I knew what she was asking behind the simple question- "Why did she have to stay even though I didn't love her?"

"Because this is something I have to do." I lowered my head, and crashed my lips down onto hers, kissing the life out of her - Showing her all of my own passion that I held for her. Yeah, I knew she loved me, but she loved Kouga just as much - Yes, I knew she loved me, but she loved Kouga, there couldn't be a life for me there, right? It would lead to disaster. I'd better just leave her for someone that loves her, her own feelings come before mine.

Even so, i let my hands play with her soft raven hair. I saw her eyelids close over her chocolate eyes, so I closed my own eyelids.

I pulled away, it seemed like I was kissing her for eternity, shame it couldn't stay like that - or at least be able to do something like that.

I looked into her eyes lovingly, and she stared back with the same emotion, or was i dreaming? I blinked and looked again.. Nope, she was looking at me with Love. It wasn't meant to be, It could never happen.

"I love you," I muttered, looking away into the night and added, "Very much." I let my hands linger in her hair, and I darted my eyes towards her face - I knew she was shocked. It showed on her pale flawless face.

Oh Yes, she was beautiful, extremely - And I couldn't touch her anymore.

I pulled away for good this time, letting go of her, in both ways. Letting her out of my reach, and leaving her for Kouga.

I stalked off into the night. Why did I have to do this to myself? I felt pissed.

Heart broken as well. But what could I do, but wrap myself in my sadness and curl up and sulk in a pitch black corner?

I fled into the darkness, leaving the love of my life, My beauty behind.

for a man I despised. I was fucked up. And I regretted it. But it's done now, all by fucking me. I'm such a shit head.

Walking around a corner, I left my old life behind me. I planned to forget everything. I was certain I could manage without her, just erase her from my mind and life and I'd manage somehow. I was determined to survive. I will survive.

-

-

-

-

* * *

The next chapters soon! ;)) Enjoy. Ohhh and Review PL0xx. ((: 


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Guess what. The shocking thing is.. I still **don't** own InuYasha. ;

Summary: **He left her for a man he despised- He walked away from love**.

Title: **Don't Walk Away From Love**.

* * *

- 

-

Here We Go..! ((:

-

-

------------

I turned left instead of right, because I knew if I went the other way - I'd instantly get loads of flashbacks, and haunted with might have beens. If I hadn't so foolishly left her there on the pavement. I could've taken her with me, not giving a damn about anything but myself, with a few minutes before Kouga came to collect her.

But I hadn't. I felt as if I was doing the right thing for her- but in my gut, I felt sick to the bone. I knew I was doing a terrible thing deciding for her.

I remembered the pained look she shot me before I turned the corner- the way her brown eyes glazed over with tears threatening to spill. Her chocolate eyes were the windows to her soul. Before I lost sight of her, they looked sad, unloved and betrayed. Knowing I was the cause for her heart break hurt me all the more, shattering my heart into glittering shards.

I walked along the pavement, dodging the puddles from the rain last night.

I was heading for a café, hoping the food or drinks would make my despair dissapear.

Looking at all the shops as I passed was a habit I'd got from my mother, being nosey and looking at all the object in the windows.

Clothes.

Wine.

Food.

Internet Access.

Job Center.

Wine?

I turned around, making my way towards the Wine shop that I had passed.

Maybe wine could make me forget?

Hell, one day was enough!- or a night for all that I cared.

It was something atleast.

Maybe I'd fall in love with another person drunk?

Bloody unlikely- No chance what-so-ever since I had already fallen in love, and another because I'd probably forget the bugger by the time I came concious.

I opened the door, hearing the door bell jinge.

"Hey!" A cheerful voice greeted.

I looked up, my gaze darted toward the sound and stayed.

Shock held me for a moment.

It was her.

Kagome.

She didn't notice me since I'd dyed my hair to a dark brown, cutting it to my shoulders, although- I would've liked it if I kept it normal. My eyes didn't give anything away either- I started wearing sea blue contacts, which didn't make the girls swoon as much as my natural golden eyes.

Coughing, I tried to get rid of the lump that resided in my throat. I felt tears sting at my eyes for the first time since I was younger- since my mums funeral. I felt so bad.

"Uhh.."

"Yes..?" Pushing a strand of raven hair behind her ear, she looked at me with her eye brows raised.

I blinked the tears away, and chanted what I told myself three years ago. "She loves Kouga. Not you. Forget about her. Forget about who she is, what she looks like, and what she acts like. Forget her."

Getting towards business, which in my case at the moment, was wine.

I cleared my throat.

"What sort of red wine have you got?" I drawled. I was surprised my voice seemed so steady and firm, but on the inside, I was trembling.

"All sorts. Just name it, and we should have it." She replied happily, and smiled kindly. The smile didn't reach her eyes though, it only turned the corners of her mouth upwards.

"Any Teroldego wine?"

"I'll check." Swirling around made her raven locks twirl around her. She walked into a long room full of wine.

She ducked down near the front, and picked out a dark red bottle.

As she came closer, I heard the tune she hummed to herself.

It was that tune.

Our tune.

Blinking for a moment, I looked back to see her looking at me, saying something about the price.

I whipped out my bank card and handed it to her.

The door behind me opened. Probably another costomer.

Waiting patiently, I sniffed. I knew that familiar scent. It smelt so.. horrible.

She'd put my card on the desk along with my receit which i grabbed and put both of them into my wallet.

It hit me. Both things did.

I remembered where the smell was from as soon as I'd gotten a knock to my head.

Growling, I turned around to come face to face with the man I despised so much.

"Kouga! Why are you doing such a thing to a costomer?! Stop it!"

I heard her screach, her soft voice rising. Shouting at Kouga to stop.

"Bring it on Bastard." I growled, my eyes narrowed.

I felt sick, this bastard being so close to me again. The one who took her away from me.

"Oh, I will Dog Turd." He smirked, his fangs glinting in the shine from the dark light.

I raised an eye brow at the old nickname.

"Is that all you can think of? Some smartass you are." I taunted.

I waited for the right moment and got it. I swung my fist towards his chin and hit home.

I didn't want to be there when she realised who I was, I didn't want to see any of her emotions whatever it was going to be- most probably disgust, so I grabbed the wine wrapped up in the carrier bag, and made my way towards the door.

"Thanks Kagome. For the wine." I muttered and opened the door.

Closing it behind me, I walked on.

I heard the door bell jingle again, and then I heard her yell.

"InuYasha!! Is that you?!" She shouted.

I kept on walking.

I heard the sobs come from her. I smelt her tears.

But before she lost sight of me, I yelled back-

"Go back to him, Kagome. Forget I ever came, yeah?"

All I heard- All I got for a response was a sob. It tore me apart listening to her cry.

I could just imagine her on her knees, tears sliding down her creamy cheeks.

All I could do was forget her once again, and hope she forgot me.

-

-

Whaaahaayy! Two chapters down ;D Three more to go.

-

-

* * *

How did you like it, eh? ;))! 

Review Pl0xx?! Gawhh. Thanks :)) You're the best.


	3. Wahayy sorry guys!

**Aww! Sorry guys! **x\\** I've been meaning to write this for all of you**. xD

**I havn't had hardly anytime to update with friend problems, boy-friend problems, and just exams **xD **Like, wahayy hectic. I'm trying to revise, like, 4 different topics in science, all for this bloody test. So, I'm really sorry **xD** I just havn't had the time.**

T**he chapter that's next; I've done about nearly just half way, so it shouldn't be long really.**

**Just try + bare with me guys**!** I'm totally sorryy** (: **Give me a fairr bit of time, + it'll be up before you know it.**

**RAWRR**!** Thanks for listening. Sorry if I wasted your time**(;

**Byes**!

**Becky** x


	4. The Heartbreak Z:

Okay :D Here we go.

**Story**: _Don't Walk Away From Love_.

Anoo, **Summary**: _He left her for a man he despised_-_ He walked away from love_.

**Chapter**: _Three _:3

* * *

Miroku stood infront of me, a frown upon his usually childish face.

"Forget her 'Yash. Today was the first day in years since you've seen her." He started saying, "You have Kikyo." And wiggled his dark eyebrows.

"I don't want Kikyo!" I barked furiously, shrugging off all comforting hands. "I love fucking Kagome!"

"It's been like what.. 6 years since you last gave her up?" Miroku tried reasoning with me, then continued, "You can't just take her back while she has a life, InuYasha. She could be happy."

"I don't care! I can't get her out of my head! The image of her is always there; It never fucks off!" I said with awful calm.

"So it's actually love? Not just another little affair or infatuation?" Sango asked seriously, a little smile on her lips. She was genuinely happy for him- one of her best friends had finally fallen in love, after 5-6 years.

"Yes! For fucks sake! I wouldn't say so if it wasn't!" I retorted a little more harshly than I intended. I stormed out of my flat in a huff, acting as if I was 8 again.

I walked into the restraunt, with a dazzling Kikyo hanging off my arm yet there was a problem; I was imune to her slutty charms.

"Loosen up, Babe." I whispered huskily into her ear, hoping she'd get the hint and sling her hook.

"But why Baby?" She whined childishly.

I once fell for Kikyo's charms, before I saw the real her. I took a glance at Kikyo, and took in the real her. The long dark hair straightened, going down to her bum. She had vampire-ish pale skin, and dark brown wide eyes, which seemed too big for her face. Her nose was upturned, like a pigs. Foundation and a lot more make up covered up most of her flaws in her face.

"Don't you love me?" She added, fluttering her false eyelashes.

I sighed inwardly, and wanted to say, 'No, I don't Kikyo.' but instead I replyed with, "Of course I do, Sexy." I smiled falsely at her, and carried on walking.

The door whooshed behind me, but all I focused on was the girl sitting next to the man I hated with so much passion. Her long dark, raven hair was put up in a loose bun with strands framing her creamy face. Her eyes were decorated with a bright blue pencil eye-liner, and a light blue eye shadow covered her eye lids.

I pulled Kikyo closer to my side, to curve into my body- but it felt as if she didn't belong there, it felt like she wasn't even meant to be in my arms.

We made our way down towards the table and I pushed Kikyo into her seat gently to push her in. I moved around to my own seat, and picked the menu up, searching the starters. It was no use though, for I was still staring at the girl I loved so much. Her dress fit her perfectly. The midnight blue dress glittered in the dance lights everytime she moved. She looked amazing.

I looked down once I realised I didn't want to choose the wrong type of meal for myself. I really didn't fancy eating something like Oysters or squid. Sea food just turned his stomach.

Once I'd chosen the ideal type of meal for myself, I continued to wait for the Waitress to collect my order. During that time all I could look at was her, well, that as until Kinky Ho caught me eye-ing her.

"Inuyasha! You said you loved me, and yet you're oggling _her_?!"

My ears moulded to my skull, trying to ignore that high pitched squeal. What was I going to say to that?

I pulled her into my lap, kissing her hair, "Kikyo, I told you I love you. So just don't worry, okay?" 'It's not like Kagome would have me back anyway..' I finished off in my head. No point letting Kikyo hear it, hellup would just come from it anyway.

I was staring at the floor with Kikyo still in my lap. All of a sudden, a midnight blue skirt stood infront of my eyes. The little dark blue high heels peeking out from under the hem.

I slowly looked up, taking in all of her; Her body, clothes, and her scent.

Tears slipped down her cheeks, and her make-up mingled with it leaving dirty marks.

"I can't believe you Inuyasha!" She whispered brokenly.

Turning around sharply, she ran out out of the restraunt, her skirt moving gracefully with her.

Standing up I pushed Kikyo off me, as I started going after her.

Sobbing sounds came from behind me, which meant Kikyo was probably crying. But I could care less, truthfully. All I could think about was catching up with the girl I loved.

* * *

Sorry for the wait everyone! xD I was thinking, they've given me long enough, so I've got to get this up! xD

Anyway, whoever's left that reads my stories, please review! (: Thankkss :D

Hope you enjoyy it (:


End file.
